


Don't leave me alone

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Leaving, M/M, Visiting home, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Otabek decides to visit his country, yet JJ refuses to let him leave...





	Don't leave me alone

It was the time of year again that Otabek visited his country and his parents. Since he wasn’t so busy with practice and the next contest he had to attend was too far for him to think about, he needed a break. His parents were always there for him, extremely supportive and caring, so he always loved to return home, even for a little while. Only this time, things were different.

It didn’t take long for him and JJ to become an official couple. That was definitely unexpected for everyone to hear, since the two guys were basically the exact opposites of each other, except their appearances. But, throughout the Grand Prix Series, they had gotten to know each other really well and, finally, they found the courage to admit their feelings to each other and actually form a relationship. They had even taken the chance they had and moved in together in Canada.

It was only a month that they had been living together, and Otabek wanted to see his family. Since JJ had to practice and make up to the time and effort he lost at last year’s contest, he didn’t have time to waste, or at least that was what Otabek thought. He didn’t want to distract him from his goals, so he only booked a single ticket for himself. That was a decision he would regret later, when he had to face his devastated boyfriend.

“But why are you leaving? We just got together.”

“I want to see my family. Doesn’t that make sense to you?”

“Yeah, but why won’t you take me with you?”

“Just because I’ll be away for a few days it doesn’t mean that you have to leave practice behind.” After hearing Otabek’s words, JJ didn’t hesitate to approach him while he was packing his bags and caress him.

“Maybe if you stayed for a while it would be better, don’t you think?”

“JJ, what has gotten into you? You’ve never been like this! If anything’s wrong, you can talk to me.”

“I’m afraid. Do you remember what happened last year? I messed up so badly, after practicing so hard… It was terrible. No matter how confident I may look, I don’t trust myself enough. So, please don’t leave me alone.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this? If I knew it’s such a burden to you, I’d-”

“You’d do what?” JJ interrupted him.

“I’d take you with me.”

“Yes! I’ll go pack my bags and we’ll go to Kazakhstan together, JJ-style!”

“But, if you come with me, I’ll also have to introduce you properly to my family.” And so they left for their trip, while JJ was trying to get mentally prepared to meet Otabek’s father and give him a good impression as his son’s boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
